Tarde en ciudad Mayolica
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Pasar una tarde en el parque de diversiones con tu mejor amigo siempre es divertido, ¿no?[Pokemon, GreySkyshipping, HugxNate/HuyxKyouhei, onne-shot]


Tarde en ciudad Mayólica.

La lluvia caía como si de un monzón se tratase, el viento con gracia las pequeñas copas de los árboles y los truenos sonaban por todas partes, el rumbar de los ecos llegaba a ser desesperante, todos se habían refugiado, ellos no alcanzaron, había otros en el mismo predicamento que ellos pero, era diferente, ellos están encerrados, los dos, solos, sin nadie más que el ruido de la lluvia, el viento y los truenos, carmín y avellana se encontraron, el de ojos cafés se puso rojo y desvío la mirada, nunca debió haberlo inventado.

Flach back.

Kyouhei caminaba por las calles de ciudad Mayólica, no era nuevo ya había estado ahí antes, siguió dando su paseo, quería relajarse, había visto un partido de tenis, otro de beisbol he ido al musical, de verdad que esa ciudad era movida y para él, en cierto punto, era relajante, paso por enfrente del metro de batalla tentado de entrar y hacerse de una buena pelea, pero decidió seguir con su paseo, le faltaba una medalla para poder entrar a la liga, relajarse un poco no le hacía daño a nadie y ciudad Mayólica era el mejor lugar para pasársela bien.

Se detuvo un poco antes de entrar al parque de diversiones, ya que, vio a Hyu, su mejor amigo y por así llamarlo rival, corrió hacia el animado, rara vez se veían sin entablar un combate o el que el de la mirada de fuego se fuera rápidamente, extrañaba los días en que estaban en ciudad Engobe divirtiéndose con tonterías, soñando con salir de ahí y empezar una aventura, inclusive oír como planeaba vencer o se quejaba del equipo plasma. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos frente a él y le sonrío.

-Hyu-lo llamo alegre-¿Qué haces acá?

-Nada Kyouhei, solo vine a pasar el rato-contesto cortante.

-Que bien-dijo aún alegre dándole poca importancia al tono de su amigo-yo vine a lo mismo-sonrío-podríamos entrar juntos al parque y divertirnos-dijo aún alegre pero con un tono algo tímido y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Hyu estuvo a punto de negarse pero vio la ilusión en los ojos de su amigo y entendió a la perfección, desde que iniciaron su viaje rara vez se veían para divertirse, de hecho no lo hacían, solo combatían y se ayudaban, perecía que siempre fueron rivales y nunca amigos. Todo era diferente a como lo habían planearon durante años, salir los dos juntos de la ciudad, retar a los lideres pero estar juntos en el viaje, cosa que no hacían, se habían ido cada quien por su lado. Hyu suspiro y asintió-está bien Kyou.

Al de cabellos castaños le brillaron los ojos, ¿hace cuanto que no lo llamaba así?, tomo del brazo del mayor y tiro de él hasta entrar al parque, Hyu por un momento pensó estaba con Mei, pero claro la chica ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado solo lo abría arrastrado asía al parque.

-¿Y a que quieres ir?-pregunto el castaño soltando al peli azul una vez dentro del parque.

-A donde sea, me da igual-respondió levantado los hombres en señal de lo antes dicho.

-Pues bien, vamos ahhhhh, hummm, ¡Ya se! a….-el videomisor del oji-avellana empezó a sonar y contesto con un poco de molestia, claro que no se lo noto, pero al ver quien estaba en la pantalla se calmo y sonrío-¡RURI!-dijo alegre al ver a la pelirosa al otra lado-¿Cómo has estado?

Mientras Kyouhei hablaba con la chica Hyu solo se desesperaba, ¿Quién era ese chica y como conocía al castaño? Pero aún mas importante ¿Qué relación guardaban?

-Wuaou, que genial-escucho la voz del castaño y volvió en sí-yo también, ok, adiós, creo-rio y colgó-bueno vamos a la montaña rusa-dijo alegre y el otro solo asintió.

Los dos se dirigieron asía donde se hallaba la atracción y entraron, claro después de discutir quien paga los boletos, al final fue Hyu con la condición de que Kyouhei pagaría el próximo, subieron, pero como estaba lleno tuvieron que esperar y no les toco si no después de que varios turnos, cuando por fin subieron el castaño se sentó muy pero muy cerca del oji carmín, Hyu se sintió incomodo pero al mismo tiempo le invadió un sentimiento de calidez enorme, el juego inicio y Kyouhei abrazo a Hyu por inercia dado de nunca se había subido, si bien ya había ido nunca había subido a la montaña rusa, Hyu se sonrojo un poco por el asunto e intento separarse un poco del castaño que noto en la posición en que se encontraba y se separo por completo.

Cuando el juego acabo empezaron a caminar buscando otra atracción entretenida para ambos, ya se habían subido a varias y en ninguna Hyu demostraba alguna expresión, volvió a ser el turno de Kyouhei de pagar y tenía que escoger, solo quedaba la rueda de la fortuna o subirse a otro juego que ya se hayan subido, Hyu ya estaba desesperado por la indecisión de su amigo cuando vio a una chica de cabellera rosa vestida como para una pasarela acercarse.

-Kyou!-llamo la chica al castaño y este sonrío.

-Ruri!-grito alegre el castaño y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica.

Hyu vio perplejo a la escena, ¿esa era Ruri?, ¿era la chica que antes le había hablado a Kyouhei?, pero era una presentadora del programa de celebridades, y debía admitirlo, era bastante bella, Hyu suspiro y vio como el castaño se sonrojo mientras la chica reía, luego ambos se acercaron a él.

-Ruri el es Hyu, Hyu ella es Ruri o mejor conocida como Belén Guaraz-presento Kyouhei.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ruri sonriente.

-Igualmente-contesto cortante.

-Eres el mejor amigo de Kyou, ¿cierto?-pregunto "Belén", Hyu la mira y tenía ganas de matarla, ¿Quién le dio el derecho de llamar al chico así?, pero se limito a asentir-ya veo, Kyou hablara maravillas sobre ti-rio-no pensé que fueras así, pero te ves bien, bueno Kyou nos vemos luego, tengo que regresar a trabajar-se despido del castaño.

-Adiós Ruri-dijo despidiéndose de la chica y esta se fue no sin antes despedirse del de cabellera azulada y este limitarse a decir; "como sea".

-Hyu, solo queda la noria-comento el castaño un poco rojo.

-Pues vamos o quieres a ver el desfile de modas, que creo que ya se acabo-dijo Hyu y ambos se subieron al juego, cuando llegaron a la sima empezó a llover y este se descompuso asiéndoles esperar a que se calmara la lluvia y poder bajarlos de ahí.

End flach back.

Kyouhei se sentía incomodo con todo el asunto, todo el día habían estado juntos para cavar en esta situación.

-¿Por qué desvías la mirada?

-Po….por nada

-Por cierto he tenido una duda desde hace rato.

-¿Cual?-pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo conociste a "Ruri"?-pregunto con notable tono de celos y enojo.

-Pues, encontré su videomisor aquí en el parque y empezó a contactarme por medio de uno roto, claro hablábamos por el suyo que yo encontré y empezamos a hablar seguido, luego cuando se lo devolví me dio su número y desde ahí somos amigos.

-Ya veo, parecen muy cercanos.

-Ni tanto-dijo aun ruborizado.

Hyu sonrío, era la primera vez que tenia a Kyou con él y de esa forma, se le hacía bastante tierno se acerco un poco más a él casi hasta sentir la respiración del otro.

-¿Qué pasa Hyu?

-Nada, solo te ves tierno-dijo y se acerco mas, Kyouhei se puso rojo y sintió como Hyu terminaba de cortar el espacio que los separaba y como sus labios vírgenes eran tomados por su mejor amigo para luego de unos instantes separarse-pero solo eres mío, ¿vale?-sonrío y se fue a su lugar.

-Hy….Hyu-dijo Kyouhei totalmente rojo-¿Y….y eso?

-Pues, solo te diré que no me gusto verte con "Riru"-contesto y vio por la ventana haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Kyouhei sonrío y asintió.

El tiempo paso y la lluvia paro, lograron reparar el juego y los chicos bajaron, desde ese día Kyouhei invita siempre que puede a Hyu a subir a la noria.

Bueno, ¿qué tal quedo?

A mí me gustow

Comenten si les gusto para saber si debo seguir escribiendo de pokemon y según yo el final quedo un tanto forzado u.u


End file.
